The present invention relates to a reversible tooth for earth-digging equipment such as augers and the like generally, and more particularly to a reversible tooth having a variable attack angle.
Earth augers generally comprise a boring head and spiral flighting for conveying spoil from the boring head to the surface of the area being excavated. The boring head typically includes shank plates to which excavating teeth are mounted at a fixed attack angle, which is the angle at which the tooth enters the earth being excavated. Augers are generally application specific and provide an attack angle suitable only for that application.
Boring machines used in the agricultural and fencing industries typically have low torque outputs and relatively low downforce capabilities. Because of these limited torques and downforce capabilities the auger generally is selected to provide a very inert attack angle. This helps the auger "shave" the material and generally does not place an undesirable load on the machine. However, when a hard stratum is encountered, such as clay, this inert or relatively flat attack angle does not allow the auger to penetrate effectively into that stratum. The auger then must be replaced with a completely different auger having a greater attack angle. Otherwise, drilling rates would significantly decrease and tooth failure might result.